Mo Erbidd
'Basic Information' *'Name:' Mo Erbidd (Previously Edwin Hope) *'Age: '''317 (physically) *'Species:' Demon Possessed Corpse *'Height:' 7' 3" (previously 5' 10") *'Eye Color: Bright Red (Previously Hazel) *'Gender: '''Male *'Sexual Preference: 'Bisexual *'Pet: N/A 'Academic Information' *'Grade Level:' 9 Freshman *'Current classes: '''Bite-ology, Foods and Nutritions 101, Ghost 101, World History 101, Swimming 101, Algea-bra 101, Creep-tive Writing 101. *'Passed Classes: N/A '''Personal Information *'Personality:' Antisocial, Honest, Brood, Protective, Irritable *'Likes:' Reading, quietness, writing poetry, learning *'Dislikes:' Humans, most monsters, being irritated, modern slang, modern clothing style (Arknyth found the clothes he's wearing xD) *'Strengths:' Hand-to-hand combat, demonic powers, the dark. *'Weaknesses:' Egyptian magic, voodoo spells, any reversed death spell, removing Arknyth from his body for more than an hour. *'Goals: '''To enhance his knowledge and power. 'Bio' : Mo is not like most of the students at MA. He has a tortured past and tends to not trust people initially. He was born and raised in Britain, which does mean he has a British accent. He is very uncomfortable around others unless he is dressed and acting like his Persona, M0rbid Mike. He enjoys music and poetry as well as artwork, but hates food because he can't smell or taste it. He is unable to notice if someone flirting with him, simply because he isn't interested in romance anymore. 'History' : In 1713, he was supposed to elope with a woman named Madeline Fischer. But on the day of the elope, he was murdered. He never saw his killer's face. He was then brought back to life by his lover. She had forced a demon into him, the only thing that keeps him alive. She was caught and accused of being a witch, then killed. 'Relationships' * Charlotte Chimeh - Mo didn't seem interested in talking to her at first. But something "clicked." (Arknyth made him realize that Mo liked her.) A few days later, they went steady. * Arknyth - Mo's protector for the past 300 years. And possibly for the rest of his undead life. Arknyth has taught Mo everything he knows about the modern world. Even taught him how to play a guitar. Unfortunately, Arknyth had kept Mo isolated till recently. Only bringing him books to read about what the world is like. Thus creating Mo's love for reading. * X - He and Mo do not seem to get along at all. Mo dislikes his stuck up attitude and usually tries to knock it a little. 'Notes/Extras''' *His grandfather is Benjamin Barker (Sweeney Todd). But because Barker died before Mo's birth, he doesn't know about it. *Mo is not a zombie. He is a corpse being kept alive by a powerful demon. Mo's dead fiance bound the demon to him. *Mo's real name is Edwin Mortimer Hope. *Traveled from England 100 years ago to get to the United States. *Died at age 17 in 1713. *The demon mutated him after Mo's death. Skin became paler, eyes black and red, hair turned from a pale dark brown to black, and he grew 2 feet taller. *The demon's name is Arknyth. He and Mo occasionally talk with each other. *Mo keeps his "ex-fiance's" wedding band in his locker. *He is English, therefor, he will have an English accent. *He is still learning how to use Arknyth's power. Current abilities are changing the appearances of himself and others, teleportation, replicating inanimate objects, and transforming into large demon. More to come *M0rbid Mike is rarely seen these days. Category:Student Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Possessed Category:Corpse Category:Mo Category:Erbidd Category:Edwin Category:Hope Category:Freshman Category:Arknyth